In the Wake of Tragedy
by Ashabee
Summary: Post season six finale. Story of how Callie and Arizona after the shooting told from Arizona's point of view. Possible series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

"And… I love you so much and I can't leave without you and our ten kids," the words came out softly. The look of happiness and relief that washed over her face was breathtaking. I felt her hands on the side of my face as she pulled me into her. I didn't hesitate to meet her demands.

I pushed away when my lungs began to ache. I rested my chin on her shoulder, keeping the gap in between us miniscule. Images of the shooter pointing the gun at Callie flashed as my eyes closed. I could picture the pain on her face, the smoking gun, and the blood dripping to the floor.

"God Calliope. If you ever do anything that stupid again, I'll kill you," I whispered. I could feel her laugh as she held me tighter. Tiny drops of water fell onto the shoulder of my scrub top; I couldn't help but smile. For a moment, everything felt right again.

I heard Callie gasp as she released me. She began walking behind me down the sidewalk. Turning around, I saw what had her attention; Mark Sloan had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen, his head hung low and his shoulders were slouched. A man with a steel heart had been broken.

Taking strides two at a time, I caught up with Calliope, who had already wrapped her arms around Mark.

"Karev was shot. He's at Seattle Presbyterian. Lexie's with him," he reported.

"Is Lexie okay?" I asked, praying that wasn't the source of his pain.

"Clark had his sights set on her. Thank God the SWAT team shot him first," Sloan said.

My blood went cold. Callie slowly looked over at me, realization dawning on her.

"What?" Mark asked, confusion spreading across his features.

"He came to the peds wing right after that," Callie mumbled. The circle grew quiet; Mark just nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. We stood in silence for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say. I grabbed Callie's hand, lacing my fingers with hers.

The rest of the day got worse as more information was revealed. Owen was shot; Derek was shot. Charles Percy and Reed Adamson were dead. Each new detail hit me harder and harder. Calliope could have been easily added to the count. The shooter had the gun in his hand pointed at her. I don't think I voluntarily let go of her once that afternoon.

Two officers approached me and Callie, each one pulling one of us aside to question us about the day's events. I felt pathetic as I told them about my side of mine and Calliope's encounter; the looks they gave me told me they felt the same. Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders as Callie draped a blanket over me. Briefly, I leaned into her body just before she let go of the blanket. The officer jotted down a few more notes before dismissing me.

After police questioning, we finally went home. It was bittersweet returning back to Cal's apartment that night. I had missed the comfort and warmth that radiated but I knew it wouldn't be the same. She opened the door quietly as I hung up her jacket that she lent me earlier on our walk back to our cars. As we entered the apartment, I glanced at the clock on the stove; the green light displayed 11:53.

Christina sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall. Callie slowly eased down next to her roommate, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yang's head turned in a robotic fashion, her eyes locking with Callie's. I never realized the bond the two women shared. Christina put her head on Cal's shoulder who in turn wrapped an arm around Christina. I took my seat next to Callie, silence surrounding us but with every blink, I could hear the trigger being pulled.

* * *

**Edit: I forgot to add this in with my first upload. Tehe. **

**I hope to continue this story. It will most likely read like a series of one-shots.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Reading them makes me smile. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_They shot me," a deep voice muttered from the doorway. Blood dripped from the shoulder of the source of the words, a gun resting in his hand. _

_I used my body as a shield for the child on the bed, repeating, "There are only children, here. There are only children."_

_Calliope looked me in the eye and gently nodded. She slowly stood up from the stool and began walking towards the doorway. The man repeated his statement, "They shot me."_

"_Here are some bandages," Callie responded clearly as she picked them up from the medical tray, "Press them to the wound to stop the bleeding."_

_I still cannot turn to face them. I'm frozen in this position, leaning over the tiny human, mumbling the same phrase over and over. I hear Calliope gasp over my shoulder. My heart stops and my stomach drops. Next came the rustling of clothes. _

"_Please, don't," Callie begs. But it does no good. I hear click then a deafening bang. The man walks away as Calliope crumbles to the ground. Blood pools around my feet and I'm still unable to move. _

"_There are only children here, there are only children. There are only children here, there are only children."_

My eyes open; the sheets are soaked with sweat. My heart is racing and I feel sick to my stomach. It has been four nights since the tragedy, and every night I have the same dream. I look to my left and see Calliope. Her face is contorted with pain; her lips are moving slightly as if she is holding a conversation. I knew she was having a nightmare too.

I pick up my hand and carefully begin stroking her cheek, pushing the hair out of her face. I place a light kiss on her forehead and her eyes flutter open. She stares at me as her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Her thumb grazes across my cheek, leaving a streak of wetness. I didn't realize I had been crying.

"Same dream?" she asks. I simply nod. She pulls me closer, allowing me to place my head on her chest. I wrap my arms around her waist.

Soon, her grip weakens around me and her breathing changes; I know she fell back asleep. Yet, I lay in her arms for hours, too scared to leave the security. I feel like a little kid again, comforted by her parent's bed. I know it is unrealistic; I know he is dead. But I feel the shadows casted in Callie's apartment hold Gary Clark and if I get out of the bed, he will be right there in the doorway. With my eyes squeezed tight, I cling tighter to Callie.

The sun begins to peak through the windows, washing away the dark in the corners of the room. I climb out of bed, careful not to disturb Cal, and sneak into the kitchen to start the coffee. The coffee was brewed strong as I knew it was going to be a long day. It is both Reed's and Charles' funeral. Unfortunately, Charles' family had his body sent back to his home town and no one from the hospital could attend. Instead, everyone pitched in to buy a grand floral arrangement to go on his casket.

The floor creaks behind me, startling me.

"We don't have to be up for another three hours, babe," Callie says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep," I respond. Cal walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, placing a kiss to my temple.

"Don't be sorry," she whispers.

The coffee pot beeps, telling us it's finished brewing. I begin to pull away, reaching for the pot. She grabs my hand and pushes it back to my side, "No," she says sternly, guiding me towards the couch, "You need sleep."

"But I'm not tired," I try to argue.

"Yes you are," she takes a seat on the couch, pulls me into her arms, and wraps a blanket around me. She begins to rock me gently, "I've got you. I'm not leaving. Now, sleep."

I can feel her smiling against my hair; I feel a small grin pull at my lips. My eyes close almost immediately.

The sun is out; there isn't a cloud in the sky. It would be considered a beautiful day if it were any other day. The irony of the weather makes me think God is pulling a sick prank on all of us.

The hospital staff gathers around as the casket is lowered into the ground. Karev is in a wheelchair with Lexie standing behind him. Derek couldn't make it out; he is still in the ICU and of course Meredith is with him. Owen and Christina stand together, as do Miranda and Ben. Mark is on the other side of Calliope; Teddy on his left.

Callie squeezes my hand tight, occasionally looking over at me. I try to keep strong; I'm trying not to cry. I didn't know Reed well enough to cry. I look around and see everyone is sharing the same thought and that's our own faults. The effort was never made by any of us to connect with Reed or Charles.

My eyes eventually land on her parents. I watch them cling to each other, neither able to stand up on their own. They are watching their daughter disappear under six feet of dirt because a man lost his wife. Reed Adamson had nothing to with do him and yet she was part of his vendetta.

I'm brought back to reality by Callie tugging on my hand. She leads me to the grave and we through our flowers on the casket and whispered our last goodbyes. Not letting go of my hand, Callie leads me back to our car. Mark and Christina follow us, climbing into the backseat. The radio is the only noise in the car.

When we return to Calliope and Christina's apartment building, Cal idles out front.

"Mark and I are going to pick up dinner," Cal announces before swiftly kissing me on the lips, "We'll be right back."

I nod and climb out of the car with Christina, and Mark takes the passenger seat. Christina and I climb the stairs and enter the apartment. I head straight for Callie's room to change. My clothes are piled into the hamper and I climb into our bed. My head throbs and my eyes are heavy. I feel unbelievably sick. Before I know it, I am fast asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to pick up. I wanted to make a good transition from the finale to Calzona's future. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
